


hot, humid

by the_churchyard_cat (DragonHawthorn)



Series: summer songs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Hot Weather, Poetry, Sensory Overload, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHawthorn/pseuds/the_churchyard_cat
Summary: I'm glad I don't live up northglad for the long, cool spring this yeareven if the rain made my skin itch and crawl like so many antseven though my heart itself felt frozen till Decembereven if it scared me, the strange weathersymptomatic of a global cancer my siblings and I will inherit





	hot, humid

there is noise in every room now  
there is too much clutter  
and too much summer humidity  
I'm glad I don't live up north  
glad for the long, cool spring this year  
even if the rain made my skin itch and crawl like so many ants  
even though my heart itself felt frozen till December  
even if it scared me, the strange weather  
symptomatic of a global cancer my siblings and I will inherit  
even if I went out on a cool, cloudy day and came back sunburnt  
even if I rubbed aloe vera on my skin for days  
and lay awake in a cold sweat  
on the verge between November and Christmas,  
the late summer finally taking out its impatience on my back and neck  
I'm still glad for that lingering hand of winter  
that slipped away from mine so late this year  
the less time I spend here in this heat, the better


End file.
